Les aventures du fantastique Capitaine Holmes!
by Kaitas
Summary: Piratlock ! Cycle d'aventures prenant place dans les rêves d'enfant de Sherlock Holmes. John est mis à pied après avoir été blessé en mer, sur le chemin de son nouveau poste, il va se faire entrainer dans les histoires impossibles d'un homme mystérieux. [SherlockXJohn] mais surtout de l'aventure!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette fic!_

 _Il s'agit d'une fic sur Sherlock transportée dans les rêves d'enfance de Mister Holmes : la piraterie! Même si le contenue sera différent, la forme sera là!_

 _Tout les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf ceux qui m'appartiennent...of course) mais bon c'est un peu le principe de la fanfiction hein..._

 _Pour le moment on est en T, mais ça évoluera en M en même temps que la relation de nos personnages (donc pt jamais...mais "pt" en mode gay donc vous êtes prévenus)._

 _Je mets ici premier voyage, en espérant avoir le courage d'en faire plusieurs! (le plan est prévu pour mais bon...)_

 _Donc bonne lecture! J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

* * *

 _ **Les aventures du fantastique Capitaine Holmes !**_

 **Premier voyage :**

 **Mise à pied et mise en jambe!**

-Je suis désolé Capitaine Watson, mais vous conviendrez que dans votre état, servir sur un navire n'est plus vraiment envisageable.

John Watson suivit le regard du lieutenant qui lui faisait face. Bien entendu, il savait très bien de quoi il parlait, sa maudite jambe. Depuis qu'il s'était fait soufflé par un boulet de canon quelques semaines plus tôt, il était contraint de s'aider d'une canne. Et pour un soldat, et qui plus est un marin, ça impliquait beaucoup de chose : incapacité au mousquet et à l'épée, impossibilité de tenir debout au moindre remoud. En gros, il était fini.

« Mais j'ai servi le roi pendant des années et je… » Argua-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Non supplier n'était pas une idée grandiose, et lui prendrais le peu de dignité qu'il pouvait encore avoir. Le soldat le regarda d'un air consterné.

-Le roi se souvient de vous Sir, il vous a placé à terre…dans un poste calme…un peu comme des vacances.

John tourna les talons en grommelant. Il le connaissait son poste : Médecin particulier du gouverneur de Sainte-Lucie. Le pauvre homme était atteint par la goutte et avait besoin de soins constants. Mais ça allait être d'un ennui… ! Toute la journée à tenir la jambe à un aristocrate, et ceux probablement littéralement. Alors qu'il y avait tellement d'aventures dehors, certes il se réveillait souvent en sueur après avoir été percuté par un boulet dans ses rêves… mais la vie civile semblait si désespérément plate. Encore s'il avait pu être médecin militaire ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais non son affectation était définitive, personne ne voulait d'un infirme dans les pattes dans une zone de conflit.

C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que le capitaine pris le bateau qui le menait à Sainte-Lucie. Le voyage ne serait pas long à peine une journée, et moins encore si le vent était bon, quoi qu'il arrive il serait à destination le lendemain matin. La mer était calme, se qui lui permettait de se tenir dignement sur le pont, sans devoir s'accrocher comme un noyé au bastingage à la moindre avarie.

John avait fait le tour du navire par réflexe, notant chaque détail. Il s'agissait d'un navire civil, à fond plat, peu adapté pour la haute mer, mais idéal pour faire des allés-retours dans l'archipel. Les cales étaient peu importantes, le maximum d'espace ayant été consacré à l'aménagement de cabines. Le navire avait donc exclusivement vocations à transporter des passagers, probablement fortunés aux vues de la qualité des quartiers et le soin porté à la mise de l'équipage et le nombre de matelots. Deux canonnières les escortaient.

Il se demanda vaguement combien le gouverneur avait payé pour ce périple, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu monter sur un navire militaire gratuitement… Malgré le nombre de cabine, il n'avait entrevu que deux autres passagers, un vieil homme portant d'impressionnantes chevalières et des rouflaquettes non moins impressionnantes. Les unes comme les autres l'identifiaient instantanément comme un anglais et un noble. Cette supposition était renforcée par le net regard de dédains qu'il offrait à tout à chacun et sa bedaine opulente. Le second passagers était plus mystérieux, il ne restait pas suffisamment en place pour que Watson ait pu le détailler à loisirs. Il avait la faculté de disparaitre au moindre battement de cils. De ce qu'il en avait vu, l'homme était grand et fin, les cheveux noir bouclés. Watson n'aurait rien pu dire d'autre hormis qu'il avait cru voir un instant l'éclat d'yeux bleus gris entre deux claquement de voiles. Même son regard semblait insaisissable.

Sans qu'il sut pourquoi, ce personnage l'intriguait, il se surprit à la suivre de loin, notant des déplacements qui lui semblait sans queue ni tête. Il l'aperçut à quatre pattes dans les cales du navire à sentir l'interstice entre deux planches. Et peu avant le dinée, dans la cuisine en train de détaillé la forme de chaque légume, sous le regard mécontent du cuisinier de bord, et les rires des commis. Enfin de compte, bien qu'il ne puisse jamais rentrer en contact visuel, le mystérieux passager était toujours dans sa ligne de mire.

La nuit était tombée lorsque John remonta sur le pont. Le gros anglais était en train de discuter avec un des membres d'équipage. La lune n'était pas encore assez haute pour qu'il puisse distinguer autre chose que leur silhouette. Cependant, il put voir très clairement que le matelot s'apprêtait à sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Mais quand il s'aperçut de la présence du médecin sur le pont, il se ravisa alors d'un geste sec mais mesurer, si bien qu'un œil moins attentif l'aurait pris pour un simple réajustement de veste. Et avant qu'aucuns n'aient pu esquisser le moindre mouvement supplémentaire, la cloche de bord sonna, annonçant l'heure du repas. Le gros anglais bouscula alors John qui se tenait entre lui et les escaliers menant à la salle à manger. Le capitaine vacilla et du se rattraper comme il le pouvait. Le temps de retrouver son équilibre, le marin avait retrouvé son anonymat au milieu de ces compagnons.

Le médecin gagna alors la salle commune non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard soupçonneux sur le pont. Comme ils n'étaient que trois passagers, la table prévue pour largement plus de convive n'incitait pas vraiment à créer une conversation. Chacun avait veillé à se tenir le plus loin possible des autres. John étant arrivé le dernier se trouvait dans la très inconfortable position centrale. Il pria intérieurement pour que le capitaine du vaisseau daigne venir les honorer de sa présence…Mais comme la plupart des prières, celle-ci resta sans réponse. John décida donc de se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette. Il entendait le raclement des couverts et les déglutissements goulus de l'obèse à sa droite, et celui de gauche aurait pu aussi bien ne pas manger tant il était silencieux. Désireux de se soustraire au plus vite de cette atmosphère pesante, John engloutit le plus rapidement, mais aussi le plus poliment possible son repas.

Il regagna ensuite sa cabine d'un pas vif. Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure, avant de se figer. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé, et il était pourtant certain de l'avoir verrouillée en sortant. John saisit alors sa canne à la main, le pommeau relevé, maudissant l'administration militaire qui lui avait repris toutes ces armes de services. Et ouvra la porte à la volé, prêt à frapper l'intrus. Mais la pièce était vide, ces valises avaient été fouillées, mais rien ne manquait à l'appel. Au contraire, sous son oreiller se trouvait un pistolet et une sacoche de balle et de poudre. L'arme était accompagnée d'une note rédigée d'une écriture fine et élégante qui lui était inconnue : « Au cas où.».

C'était décidément bien mystérieux... Pris dans ces réflexions, il sursauta quand le son d'un violon se fit entendre. La musique semblait venir de la pièce voisine. John fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas de pas comprendre, mais avoir une arme le tranquillisait. Après l'avoir démontée pour s'assurer de son bon fonctionnement, il la replaça sous son oreiller avant de s'endormir bercé par la mélodie et le ressac.


	2. Chapter 2

Cette nuit John rêva. Dans son rêve, tous les matelots avaient le visage de l'homme énigmatique. Le navire tanguait et il avait le pistolet à la main en lieu et place de sa canne. Incapable de conserver son équilibre, il cognait tout le monde jusqu'à heurter le ventre rondouillard du noble anglais. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard froid avant de la pousser jusqu'au bastingage, où il l'éjecta par-dessus bord.

Il se réveilla alors en sursaut, l'arme en poing comme pour tirer sur son agresseur. Bien entendu, la cabine était vide, le violon s'était tu laissant place au silence relatif d'un navire en mer. John reposa le pistolet et passa ces mains tremblantes sur son visage, dégageant les mèches humides de son front. Une fois calmé, il se rendit compte que le bateau était à l'arrêt. A l'extérieur de sa cabine, il pouvait sentir la rumeur d'une activité qui se voulait discrète. Peut-être se ravitaillait-on ? Mais ça semblait idiot, ils seraient dans un grand port demain matin…Mais après tout il y avait mile raison pour un navire de s'arrimer…pas vraiment de quoi s'alarmer. Cependant le capitaine Watson n'avait pas gagné ces galons en restant passif, et même si maintenant tous le considérait comme infirme, il était toujours le même homme. Il passa alors en hâte sa robe de chambre et mis le revolver dans sa poche. Il entre-ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Parfait, une faible bougie éclairant les murs lui permettait de bien voir l'ensemble : la voie était vide. En restant ici, il devrait être à l'abri d'être surpris par les matelots, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils passent par ce couloir. Mais une fois sorti où aller ? Vers le pont ? Vers la cale ? Il pouvait sortir sur le pont sans avoir l'air suspect, alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire à la cale. Cependant, sortir au grand jour sans connaitre la situation était risqué. Surtout quand cette même situation vous donne envie de porter une arme !

Il finit par se décider pour la cale, plus discrète et plus proche. Il remonta le couloir à tâtons, et tourna à l'angle. La porte de la cuisine était ouverte, et déjà les commis s'agitaient, l'aube ne devait pas être loin. Il glissa sans bruit devant la porte pour ne pas se faire repérer, les cuisiniers trop occupés à leurs tâches ne tendirent même pas l'oreille. Les planches craquaient au dessus de lui, et il entendait les pas sourds des matelots s'affairant sur le pont. Soudain, le bateau se remis en avant, il devait faire vite. Watson accéléra vers son but, quand il fut stoppé net dans son élan.

-Que faites vous là, Monsieur ?! Tonna une voix derrière lui.

John vit volte face prêt à répondre la première chose qui lui viendrait à l'esprit. Mais il s'arrêta, la question ne lui était pas adressée, en haut des escaliers à l'autre bout du couloir se trouvait l'homme aux cheveux bouclés que le capitaine regardait d'un air mécontent.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce que font les personnes montant sur le pont en pleine nuit. Prendre l'air sans doute.

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait personne dupe, il prenait le marin pour un imbécile. Celui-ci soupira et serra la mâchoire avant d'héler un de ces hommes : « Veille à raccompagner Monsieur Holmes dans sa cabine, les nuits ne sont pas sûres et je ne veux aucun passagers sur le pont. » puis il ajouta avec une pointe de menace « Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à la pêche aux marins d'eau douce.» et il s'en fut. Le matelot ouvrit la marche avec politesse au dénommé Holmes, qui le suivit en grommelant. Le marin avisa alors le médecin : « Monsieur, le petit-déjeuner ne sera pas servit avant encore 2 heures, d'ici là veuillez rester dans vos quartiers afin de ne pas gêner le bon fonctionnement du navire. ». Résigné à ne pas assouvir sa curiosité, John leur emboita le pas.

Le retour jusqu'aux cabines n'était pas très long, mais il en profita pour détailler son compagnon d'infortune. Celui-ci avait pris le temps de se peigner et de s'habiller avant de partir à l'aventure. John eu soudain honte de lui, il devait avoir l'air dépenaillé. Il entreprit alors de plaquer ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux de la main et réajusta les pants de sa robe de chambre. L'homme l'intimidait, il dégageait une aura un peu inquiétante, mais non moins attirante. Il portait un long manteau sombre dont le col relevé dissimulait sa nuque. Sa démarche était souple, presque féline. Ses cheveux noirs de jais, luisaient doucement à la lumière des bougies. Même sous l'épaisseur de son manteau, on devinait une silhouette fine et osseuse. Définitivement tout en lui rappelait au médecin un de ces jaguars noirs, que l'on pouvait croiser dans l'archipel.

-J'espère que vous aimez le violon.

Watson sursauta, Holmes s'était retourné vers lui. Manifestement ils étaient arrivés à leurs cabines, et le soutier avait déjà tourné les talons.

-Ah, oui, euh… Je veux dire c'était vous qui…commença John avant d'être interrompu.

-Bien parce que ça risque de durer jusqu'au matin.

Et il disparut derrière sa porte, laissant Watson sans voix, le goût d'une conversation mourant dans sa bouche.

-Bon et bien je suppose que je vais retourner me coucher alors, dit-il à la porte close avant de franchir la sienne.

Le violon retentit alors, rompant la langueur qui commençait à envahir son esprit. Son voisin était visiblement contrarié, il jouait avec vigueur des airs stridents inconnus à John. Ne pouvant trouver le sommeil, l'ancien militaire s'assit dans son lit essayant de mettre bout à bout les évènements de la journée. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange sur ce bateau. Mais peut-être était-ce due à la présence de son excentrique voisin ? C'était lui le plus suspect sur ce navire, mais quelque chose en lui donnait à Watson envie de lui faire confiance. Il ne lui semblait pas fondamentalement mauvais, étrange oui, mais digne d'être cru. Peut-être que c'était le vent qui les soufflait dans la même direction qui lui donnait cette impression, mais le militaire pensait à lui en terme de compagnon. Le champ de bataille lui manquait-il déjà ? A priori suffisamment pour faire de quelques pierres une montagne. Il avait envie d'action, et voyait le mal partout… Mais pourtant, cet arrêt inexpliqué ? L'équipage au comportement suspect… L'échange qu'il avait interrompu sur le pont…

John se retourna sur sa banquette, tout ceci était idiot. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il y avait milles raisons de stopper un navire, et que les passagers embarrassaient plus qu'autre chose les marins. Quant à l'échange, il pouvait s'agir de n'importe quoi, comme d'une surinterprétation de sa part. Dans la cabine concomitante, le violon continuait de hurler au grès des humeurs de l'interprète. Le tout était ponctué par des coups sourds donnés dans le mobilier. Maudit soit ce Holmes et ses attitudes de fous !

L'aube perçait à travers les planches quand le sommeil commençait à ravir John à ses pensées. La brume envahissait ses yeux, son corps s'engourdissait, et le bruit du violon devenait plus lointain jusqu'à s'éteindre dans le ressac. Dans le brouillard, il lui sembla entendre le bruit de la porte de sa cabine mais son corps était trop lourd pour qu'il ait le courage de se retourner.

John sursauta quand un commis vint lui annoncer que le petit déjeuner était servi. Finalement, le sommeil avait fini par l'emporter. La salle commune était vide mais les reliefs de deux tasses de thé confirmaient qu'il était le dernier lever. Il déjeuna pourtant sans se presser, désireux de s'habituer à la « normalité » d'une vie civile. Ce n'était pas l'étape la plus difficile, siroter son thé avait toujours été l'une des rares choses pour laquelle il avait toujours pris son temps. Plus que le thé, il savourait le fait d'être à bord, bien conscient que ce ne serait plus son quotidien. Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs de tempête, de canonnades avec les pirates, d'îles mystérieuses… Quand il fut de nouveau interrompu par un matelot.

-Nous serons à quai d'une minute à l'autre Monsieur. Nous venons d'avoir l'autorisation de nous arrimer.

L'annonce refroidit Watson, lui qui pensait faire un dernier tour sur le pont avant pour humer le large…

-Bien, je vais faire mes valises alors.

-Que Monsieur ne se donne pas cette peine, le garçon de chambre s'en ai chargé.

Un « garçon de chambre », pensa le médecin en congédiant l'homme de main, c'était définitivement le grand luxe ! Il rougit cependant à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre avait touché ses culottes… Songeant à l'arme sous son oreiller, il retourna tout de même à sa cabine pour la récupérer, mais le dessous de l'oreiller était vide. Les employés étaient très consciencieux manifestement… N'ayant plus guère de choix, John pris la direction de l'air libre. En passant dans le couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de constater que la cale était désormais chargée de caisses aux proportions étranges.

Sur le pont tout le monde s'afférait aux manœuvres d'arrimage. La ville de Sainte-Lucie se dessinait sous le ciel bleu. Les maisons blanches à toits plats de la ville proprement dite succédaient aux masures plus modestes des pécheurs sur la grève. Les mouettes sillonnaient le port espérant profiter des déchets humains. L'ensemble était baigné par la lumière déjà chaude du matin, et bruissait d'une rumeur plaisante et accueillante. John fut tiré de sa contemplation par une ombre effilée derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, Holmes le regardait le sourcil relevé.

-J'aurais espéré un peu mieux de vous, vous n'êtes pas très sur le qui-vive pour un militaire.

John inspira, prêt à répondre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Ah oui pardon, ex-militaire. Bon néanmoins ce fut un très agréable voyage en votre compagnie, Docteur Watson. J'espère que vous vous plairez à Sainte-Lucie.

Et il partit, ne laissant pas le temps à John de répondre d'autre manière que par un air éberlué. Comment cet homme pouvait en savoir aussi long sur lui alors qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot de tout le voyage ? Le temps de se remettre de son étonnement, il était déjà arrivé sur le quai où l'attendaient le gouverneur et une dizaine d'hommes qui visiblement n'avaient pas été engagés pour leur intelligence. L'homme était courtaud, la cinquantaine grisonnante, légèrement efféminée, dans l'ensemble il aurait pu être décrit comme fragile, son visage bien que très maquillé était tiré par les douleurs de la maladie. John posa sa valise près de lui, attendant une quelconque invitation de l'homme politique. Mais comme le gouverneur ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder un brin d'attention, il finit par se racler la gorge :

-Bonjour, Monsieur, hum. Je suis le Capitaine John Watson, enfin devrais-je dire, le Docteur John Watson.

A cette annonce le visage de l'homme s'étira de surprise, faisant menacer de tomber la mouche sur le haut de sa joue.

-Mais bien sur, Docteur Watson ! Nous n'attendions pas votre arrivée aujourd'hui ! Mais quelle bonne surprise, Dit-il affable en lui serrant vigoureusement la main. En tout cas je vois que vous savez profiter des bonnes choses. C'est un excellant navire, avec un personnel aux petits soins !

Watson lui rendit sa poignée de main, songeant vaguement que ce n'était pas uniquement de la goutte que semblait souffrir le petit homme. Une sénilité précoce ? Il verrait bien en temps et en heure.

-Oui, le service est excellent, très impressionnant.

-Ah oui, oui, oui. Personnellement je ne prends que peu la mer, mais je leur fais confiance pour transporter mes petits invités !

-Vos invités, Monsieur ? interrogea John, se demandant qui de Holmes ou du grincheux allait les accompagner.

-Ah justement les voilà ! Répondit-il extatique, avant de se retourner vers les gaillards qui l'accompagnaient. Messieurs vous savez quoi faire, mais n'oubliez pas surtout soyez dé-li-cats !

Watson se retourna prêt à découvrir des passagers qui lui auraient été cachés. Mais à la place, les matelots étaient en train de décharger les étranges caisses qu'il avait vues dans la cale.

-Drôles d'invités, Monsieur, nota-t-il.

-Oh, mais ils sont tout à fait exceptionnels ! Voyez vous je suis un peu scientifique à mes heures, botaniste pour être plus précis. J'aime agrémenter ma serre de toutes sortes de plantes étranges et rares. Mais vous verrez tout cela bien assez tôt. Laissons là le travail de força et suivez moi à ma voiture.

John lui emboita le pas. Et bien, il n'y avait décidément aucune énigme autre que Holmes sur ce navire. Cette nuit, il avait dû croiser un autre navire qui leur avait amené les plantes. Surement un navire beaucoup moins luxueux, afin de réduire les frais de transport, mais faire croire au gouverneur que ses « invités » avaient été traités comme des rois tout le trajet. Aucun autre mystère que l'étrange pouvoir de l'argent sur les hommes…


End file.
